The Biostatistics Core is a Shared Resource organized to meet the diverse statistical needs of USC Norris investigators. The Core is led by two very experienced, biostatistical experts in clinical and translational study design and analysis, Dr. Susan Groshen (Core Director) and Dr. Richard Sposto (Core Co-Director). The Core also comprises faculty members of the prominent Division of Biostatistics in the Department of Preventive Medicine at the USC Keck School of Medicine ? Drs. James Gauderman, Kimberly Siegmund, Joshua Millstein, and Chih-Ping Chou ? who represent complementary expertise in statistical design and analysis methods in population science, cancer prevention and control, genetic epidemiology, and epigenetics. These faculty, along with a well-trained and well-mentored staff of six PhD and MS statisticians and two technical experts in clinical database design, make the Core extremely effective in collaborating with investigators in all Cancer Center programs to design laboratory, clinical, and population studies, carry out complex statistical analyses, author and co-author scientific papers, ensure the proper conduct of clinical trials and the integrity of the data collected, develop statistical designs and analytic plans in support of applications for extramural funding, and serve as co-investigators on research grants. During the project period, Core members have worked with 118 USC Norris Cancer Center members on 823 cancer-related projects, resulting in a substantive contribution to 74 awarded grants for research funding that total $38M in direct costs ($55M total costs) in support of Cancer Center research over the last project period. Core members co-authored or authored 214 cancer-related publications. They have also actively participated in the Clinical Investigation Committee (PRMS), Data and Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC), Quality Assurance Committee (QAC), and Study Progress and Monitoring (SPAM) Subcommittee.